


sing for me dear, so I know you're near

by moonmotels



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, I love Coco so much, This is pure fluff, my favorite kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/pseuds/moonmotels
Summary: "Misty whispered, just loud enough for Cordelia to hear, “That was almost better than Stevie, love.”  The only person that could get Cordelia Goode to sing karaoke is about 5'8", blonde, and has alligators for friends.





	sing for me dear, so I know you're near

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "I hate seeing you unhappy so now I'm going to do everything I can to cheer you up. Even if it means making a fool of myself."

Sometimes the only thing that soothes the pain is alcohol.

 

Decades of testing magical potions and various pain relievers to diminish the ever growing ache inside her chest left behind by Fiona and Hank, respectively, had taught Cordelia that much. Nothing could compare to that first sip of a single barrel bourbon, aged 20 years.

 

The dizzying sensation of being back in Cordelia’s arms did aid Misty in relieving most aches and pains, but like a stubborn wine stain on your favorite dry clean only blouse; discomfort and agony still intertwined like unparalleled lines, sneaking their way into Misty’s heart and promptly making a home there. It was easy to ignore for the most part, with the way Cordelia doted on her like a sick child or an adult incapable of making their own bowl of _pasta_ , but Misty digressed. It was nice to simply be loved and to love in return.

 

Not much had to be said of their torrid love affair that had resulted with them safe in each other’s arms, so naturally the girls had no qualms when Cordelia confirmed inkling suspicions with a simple, “We love each other, and that’s that.” Life moved on, and well, Misty tried to move along with it slowly but surely. Not one to let anyone she loves suffer, Cordelia had showered her with gifts and unwavering love; most notably a bunny rabbit that lived happily in their garden under Misty’s watchful eye. The morning Misty had given her puppy dog eyes and showed her the depressing Craigslist ad for the free bunny, Cordelia cleared her afternoon schedule in order to fulfill the task of picking it up. The 50 miles she drove to pick up said rabbit had been worth it to see Misty’s smile light up, beaming like the sun’s rays had filled Cordelia’s vision, blinding her in the most beautiful way this time. Even so, some ailments couldn’t be cured with presents and all the love Cordelia had to give, so she decided a good, old fashioned night out would be better than Misty reading her torn copy of ‘Gone Girl’ for the umpteenth time.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with going out tonight?” Cordelia was triple checking, not convinced that Misty was willing to actually leave the house after 9pm on a Thursday evening. Misty chuckled at this, smoothing her dress down and checking herself out in the floor length mirror. “Yes, baby, I promise I want to leave this cooped up house on occasion,” She made one final look at herself and pranced over to lean on the side of the bed Cordelia was resting on. “And you know how alcohol makes me feel.” She traces her finger up and down the space between Cordelia’s breasts, grinning seductively when it made her breath hitch.

 

“That’s not fair, now I don’t want to go,” Cordelia whispered, glancing up at her with disdain. “That’s just too bad, darlin’, this was your idea in the first place.” Misty laughed, bright eyes and beaming smile that Cordelia wanted to photograph so she could keep a copy of it on her bedside table like she doesn’t wake up to it every morning anyway.

 

Making their way down the stairs after fifteen minutes of ruining each other's lipstick, they were greeted by Zoe, Queenie, and Coco, who had jumped on the idea of actually leaving the house for something rather than a grocery run or random matinee showing. Cordelia knew they all deserved a night out, and was pleasantly surprised when Madison and Mallory had offered to stay home and make sure things stayed as normal as having 25 young witches under one household could be.

 

The ride to the bar was relatively quiet, save for when Coco drunkenly asked their driver what time he got done work, and if he’d be willing to come party with her. _Just_ her. “ _I have my own room!_ ”

 

Queenie yanked her back down in her seat and made her promise not to voice another peep. Misty had watched all of this with amusement, tugging Cordelia’s sleeve before leaning over to whisper, “See? I’m already having a great time,” before erupting in giggles. The one shot of vodka Zoe had made Misty take before they’d left was already showing its effect, painting her cheeks with a flush that Cordelia wanted to feel under her lips.

 

Pulling up to the bar, Coco drunkenly pointed to the sign out front that boasted ‘Free Karaoke on Thursdays!’

 

“You guys! It’s a fucking Thursday and we’re here, y’all,” she stumbled a bit on her descent from the car, stopping in her tracks to let Cordelia fix her dress that had gotten twisted when she had leaned over to try and seduce the driver. “It’s like fate!” Cordelia rolled her eyes at this, mouth twisting in a wry smile that Queenie noticed immediately. “Cords, you are def getting up on that stage. I hear you and Swampy having little duets in the shower, don’t think y’all are so slick.” She crossed her arms, staring accusingly at the two of them. Cordelia shook her head vehemently at this, blinking at the rush of alcohol from their pregame that had already begun making it hard to form coherent sentences. “Absolutely not. The only person that gets the privilege of hearing me sing is Misty. And now well, you, I suppose.”

 

“And me,” Zoe chimed in.

 

“Me too. I love you bitches, but hearing a duet of the second verse of Rhiannon at 6:30am on Wednesday mornings kinda puts a cramp in my beauty sleep,” Coco slurred.

 

Cordelia bashfully smiled at them anyway. “Duly noted.”

 

Inside the bar, Misty trailed behind Cordelia, letting her pull her by the hand to the bar top, staying close to her like a faithful dog to its owner. She stroked Cordelia’s thigh sweetly after taking their first drink, smiling mischievously. Cordelia eyed her warily, noting the look of innocence Misty tried to paint on, failing miserably. “What did you do?”

 

Misty gave her a _‘who, me?’_ look that Cordelia tilted her head at, waiting for an answer. Sheepishly, Misty shrugged one shoulder. “I may have given Coco and Queenie permission to sign you up for karaoke.” Cordelia shut her eyes and swayed a little side to side.

 

“You’re joking.”

 

“Nope.” Elongating the end of the word with an audible pop, Misty dodged Cordelia’s half assed attempt at swatting her away. Cordelia rolled her eyes, already disheartened by the idea of having to get up on a stage in front of people. “What even would I sing?” Misty grinned like a Cheshire cat, jabbing her finger in the direction of the karaoke machine, “It’s all loaded up for you baby, you’ll know exactly what it is when you get up there.” Cordelia’s pained look at this made her pout.

 

“Please, Delia, it’ll make me so _happy_.”

 

Cordelia huffed once. “You know that pout will get you anything you want, don’t you?”

 

Misty nodded, mouth forming another wide smile. “Oh, I am very well aware. But Delia,” she leaned in so close that Cordelia fluttered her eyes shut and waited for a kiss, “If you do this, it will be much appreciated. I’ll have to think of some way to repay you later.” She bopped Cordelia on her nose, which cutely wrinkled underneath her finger. Cordelia’s frustrated whine was like music to her ears. Misty's eyes twinkled with a glimmer of something naughty, and Cordelia breathed harshly out of her nose at this. “You’re going to be the end of me, Misty Day.”

 

Misty picked up their next round of shots off the bar table, handing Cordelia hers. “If you do this I might even let you makeout with me in the bathroom, Cordelia.” Taking the shot with ease, she watched delightfully at Cordelia’s wide eyed glare.

 

“Fine,” she ground out. “I hate seeing you unhappy so now I'm going to do everything I can to cheer you up. Even if it means making a fool of myself.” She shook her head, nodding towards the now empty shot glasses, “But I will need a lot more of these.” Misty squealed and sloppily kissed Cordelia’s cheek, turning her head to gesture for two more shots. “I am so glad you said so, Delia.”

 

By the time Cordelia’s name was called, Zoe, Queenie, and Coco, and the four shots of bourbon had hyped her up so much that she was barely phased by the seemingly hundreds of people that were about to watch her make an idiot of herself. Searching for Misty’s eyes when she reached the stage, she was met with an air kiss and a mouthed, _‘I love you_.’ Scanning the machine, Cordelia chuckled to herself when she saw that Queenie and Coco had requested Rhiannon, as a sort of joke slash apology for their earlier teasing. The alcohol coursing through her veins helped _just_ enough for her to begin singing.

 

As expected, it went beautifully, and by the end Cordelia had won the hearts of dozens of men _and_ women in the audience, much to Misty’s dismay. Partway through the third verse, Cordelia made direct eye contact with Misty; the buzzing in the room muting itself to a low hum compared to Cordelia’s singing voice that reached every part of Misty’s soul, making the hair at the back of her neck stand up. Everything else in the room faded away as Misty was transfixed under the direct gaze of being serenaded so lovingly. Blushing, she was only brought out of that daze when one woman even had the nerve to weasel her way towards the bottom of the steps, directly in Cordelia’s path as she gracefully made her exit off stage. Misty simply planted herself in front of the woman and greeted Cordelia with open arms _and_ a passionate kiss that made the woman glare, and Coco cheer loudly from somewhere in the background. Resting her forehead on Cordelia’s, Misty whispered, just loud enough for Cordelia to hear, “That was almost better than Stevie, love.” Cordelia rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance, and replied,

 

“And here I thought I sounded better than her.”

 

Misty shook her head wildly and traced her jawbone. Drunkenly, she mumbled, “Oh no, baby. I love you, but no.” Cordelia threw her head back and laughed, eyes glimmering with the weight of love behind them, and leaned back in to reply, “Even so, I was promised a bathroom makeout session.” Misty winked, pulling her quickly towards the bathrooms, but not before tossing a small wave to the woman who looked as though she’d just lost the love of her life. It made Misty laugh and then seconds later, groan when Cordelia’s wandering hands zoned in on her nipple after barely making it inside the bathroom stall.

 

Sometimes alcohol _is_ the best pain reliever.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i literally just wrote this in like an hour so..........sorry in advance. i'm going through some rough shit so comments and requests are extra appreciated:) thanks for reading chickens.


End file.
